Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a system that correlates weather and communication performance for communication systems such as extremely high-frequency wireless systems and free space optical systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, the xe2x80x9clast milexe2x80x9d to the customer still forms a bottleneck that undermines the full exploitation of technologies such as the Internet. Although de-regulation was supposed to usher in new competition, large telephone and cable TV companies still control the majority of the twisted pair and coaxial cable connections to end-users. Alternative access to these end-users is needed. This alternative access should have high availability and high bandwidth.
Extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems could provide the needed alternative access to these end-users. Extremely high frequency wireless communication systems transfer wireless signals over the air at frequencies above 10 gigahertzxe2x80x94ten billion cycles per second. Some examples of extremely high frequency wireless communication systems include multi-channel multipoint distribution systems, local multipoint distribution systems, V-band systems, and W-band systems. Free-space optical communication systems transfer wireless signals over the air at frequencies above 10 terrahertzxe2x80x94ten trillion cycles per second. Some examples of free-space optical communication systems include laser systems and infrared systems. Advantageously, extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems can exhibit both high availability and high bandwidthxe2x80x94especially when used together in a hybrid system.
Unfortunately, the weather adversely affects both extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems. Existing test systems do not obtain adequate data to properly assess comparative system performance under various weather conditions. New systems are needed to provide detailed data regarding the performance of these systems in various weather conditions.
The invention helps solve the above problems with technology to assess the communication performance of extremely high frequency wireless communication systems and free-space optical communication systems under various weather conditions. Advantageously, the technology will help develop robust communication systems that optimize their performance during various weather conditions. These robust communication systems could help solve the last mile bottleneck that exists today. Examples of the invention include correlated weather and communication performance measurement systems, their methods of operation, and associated software products.
Some examples of the invention include a correlated weather and communication performance measurement system that includes a processing system and a communication interface. The communication interface is coupled to the processing system and is configured to receive performance data and weather data. The performance data indicates communication performance for a plurality of communication systems. The weather data indicates weather conditions for a geographic area including the communication systems. The processing system is configured to process the performance data and the weather data to generate correlated data that correlates in time the communication performance and the weather conditions for each of the communication systems. The communication systems comprise at least one of extremely high-frequency wireless systems and free space optical systems.
In some examples of the invention, the correlated weather and communication performance measurement system further comprises a performance measurement system configured to measure the communication performance of the communication systems and transfer the performance data to the communication interface. Communication performance might include at least one of: received signal power, data rate, bit errors, and availability. The performance measurement system may be configured to run a same communication performance test on each of the communication systems at a same time. At least a portion of the communication systems may comprise pairs of the communication systems having different ranges between the pairs.
In some examples of the invention, the correlated weather and communication performance measurement system further comprises a weather measurement system configured to measure the weather conditions for the geographic area including the communication system and transfer the weather data to the communication interface. The weather conditions might include at least one of: fog, precipitation rate, particulate size, visibility, wind speed, wind direction, temperature, and humidity.
In some examples of the invention, the correlated weather and communication performance measurement system further comprises a service validation system configured to process the correlated data to compare the communication performance to a service level applicable to the weather conditions correlated to the communication performance.
In some examples of the invention, the correlated weather and communication performance measurement system further comprises a stress introduction system configured to create artificial communication stress conditions for the communication systems.
Some examples of the invention, include a software product for a correlated weather and communication performance measurement system. The software product comprises control software and a storage system that stores the control software. The control software is configured to direct a processing system to receive performance data that indicates communication performance for a plurality of communication systems. The communication systems comprise at least one of extremely high-frequency wireless systems and free space optical systems. The control software is configured to direct the processing system to receive weather data that indicates weather conditions for a geographic area including the communication systems. The control software is configured to direct the processing system to process the performance data and the weather data to generate correlated data that correlates in time the communication performance and the weather conditions for each of the communication systems.
In some examples of the invention, the control software is configured to direct the processing system to process the correlated data to compare the communication performance to a service level applicable to the weather conditions correlated to the communication performance. In some examples of the invention, the control software is configured to direct the processing system to measure the communication performance of the communication systems.